


with nothing broken , nothing thrown.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, but please enjoy it anyway, idk - Freeform, its based on a song, there isn't actually any romance in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall moved into a new flat. </p><p>And sees a pretty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with nothing broken , nothing thrown.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Luka by Suzanne Vega. 
> 
> I wanted to write something based on this song for a while and then this happened at the like two in the morning. Its short,but writing about stuff like this kinda scares me. But enjoy it,even though there's nothing to enjoy really.

Her name was Luka.

She lived on the second floor.

Niall first saw her the day he moved into his new flat. She didn't see him that day,he probably looked like a blurry shadow through the black eye she was hiding. 

But to him,her-almost fake looking-white blond hair stood out like a sore thumb. (Which Luka probably had, too.) It sprinted past him, this halo of light. Leaving him breathless and wanting more.

 

;

 

The next time Niall saw Luka, her black eye had faded. But new bruises had appeared. (Luckily for Luka they wear easily hid by long sleeved shirts and mumbled excuses.) 

It was two weeks after Niall first arrived and he was properly settled.

He even knew where the laundry room was, which is where he was now. With this beautiful girl two washing machines away. 

"Uhm, hi. M'name's Niall. I'm a new tenant." 

She looked shocked. With her deer eyes growing even wider and her lips forming a small "o". 

Niall panicked. Did he scare her? 

If the wash machine was running,he wouldn't have heard it.

"'m Luka."

"Nice to meet you, Luka." Niall grinned, ignoring the girl's regretful expression.

 

;

 

A couple days after their meeting, a commotion woke Niall up. When he checked his phone for the time, it was just past midnight. 

For some reason, Niall was too scared to move. You could hear plates smashing and furniture being moved around. Hushed yelling rang through his room.

It was coming from upstairs. 

 

;

 

"Morning, Mrs. Stone." Niall greeted his landlord,cheerfully. He was on his way to get some groceries. Last night still sat fresh in his mind, making him kind of shaky. 

Thundering steps came from behind Niall, making him turn his head.

There was Luka, her pale face emotionless while a wall of a man clang to her arm, his knuckles white. 

Niall's blood turned to ice. That grip sure as hell wasn't comfortable, but Luka didn't look bothered. 

Luka greeted Mrs. Stone softly, which made the man pull her arm abruptly. 

"Did I give you permission to talk?" He boomed, startling everyone in the lobby.

Luka shook her head, staring at the floor.

Niall feels uncomfortable with sharing what happened next. 

 

;

 

Niall lived in that flat for two years. 

It was the worst two years of his life.

He had to endure listening to the actions going on in the flat above his.

And don't get mad at him, he tried to stop it.

He called the police in the middle of the night. 

Just as the officer on the other end answered, the noises from above suddenly stopped.

Niall was halfway through his testimony, when his front door was kicked to the ground.

Luka's boyfriend rushed in, shoving Niall's phone out of his hand and pulling him to the floor. 

The last thing Niall saw was Luka sobbing on the floor next to him,begging her boyfriend to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry if this sucked.)


End file.
